Out of Mind
by Tellebell
Summary: Tinsley Burrows wakes up in the arms of a British popstar named Harry Styles and is thrown into a 8 month long relationship she doesn't even remember having. Now all the boys of One Direction want to help her remember a life she's pretty sure she never actually lived. This is what it means to wake up on the right side of the wrong bed.


Something was tickling my neck. I almost wanted to giggle and I would have if I hadn't been half alseep. Maybe it could be my dog...if I had a dog. For a moment I wondered if maybe I was imagining this, a way of my brain telling me to get up.

I squintted my eyes and groaned, this room didn't look right. The floor wasn't covered with clothes, the wall wasn't a neon blue, and the bed wasn't a twin sized bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and went to move my hand to rub them when I realized my arm was locked underneath the covers by another persons arm. What did I do last night?

I carefully lifted the arm up, biting my lip in concentration not to wake them up. I had almost removed it from being randomly wrapped around my body when a voice boomed from beside me, "Babe, whats wrong?"

I jolted out of bed, screaming and my bottom connected with the floor, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Have you gone mad?" The boy sat up and shook his hair, moving his curls out of his face. Thats when my mouth dropped, Harry Styles? I'm in bed with Harry Styles?

"What am I doing in bed with Harry Styles? This is crazy, I have gone crazy." I was muttering to myself, trying to make since of what was happening.

"You're in bed with me every night..." He stared at me for a moment before crawling over to the edge of the bed, "Are you alright, Tinsley? Should I take you to the hospital?"

I blinked at him before lifting myself off the ground, "I need a moment."

I ran out of the room and down the hallway, I didn't really know where I was going. I had made it to an open area and when I turned the corner my body smacked into another person, "Good morning Tinsley! Care for a carrot?"

I stared up at him, my eyes wide. He had that usual grin on his face that you would see in interviews and was holding out a carrot for me to take, "You know my name?"

His grin slowly faltered and his hand slowly let down to his side, "What do you mean? Of course I know your name."

"Mate, she's gone mad." I turned around glaring at Harry. He was casually leaning against the counter in all his shirtless glory, eating a banana.

"Ugh, stop following me." I grumbled walking back down the hallway.

I found a door that looked like it might lead to the bathroom and took advantage of it. I ran inside and locked the door quickly, "You look like you have had a bad morning."

I yelped, placing my hand to my chest, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone was here."

"Wait, you need the straightener?" I shook my head at him, "Something wrong Tins?"

"I don't know where I am." I stated simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright, love! Come with me!" Louis busted into the bathroom, gripping my hand and pulling me towards the living room, "You too, Liam."

"I don't like this, can I just go home?" He stopped walking and everyone in the room turned to look at me.

"This is where you live, Tinsley, you've lived here for 4 months." I glance around the room, "You've seemed to have bumped your head while you were asleep. Harry here does love to punch in his sleep."

"No. Yesterday I was in Las Vegas, with my mom! This is not just a bump on the head, you all kidnapped me." They all continued to stare at me before bursting out into hysterics.

Harry walked forward and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Love, I know you said you were going to get us back for attacking you with silly string last night, but this is a bit much."

"No, this is not a joke!" I slapped his arm away and took a step to the side, "I don't know how I got here and I don't know any of you."

Zayn stepped forward patting Harry on the back, "Hazza, I think she is serious."

"I don't believe her." Harry was starting to get annoyed with the situation. He crossed his arms rolling his eyes, "But, if you want me to, I'll play along."

"I don't care if you believe me or not." I said matching his annoyed tone, "As far as I'm concerned, I don't need to impress_ you_. I don't even know you."

He stared in my eyes for a moment, like he was trying to read me. It seemed like it was something he was used to doing and he grew frustrated when he didn't get anything, "You're not my Tinsley." He shook his head.

"What do we do?" Niall asked from the couch, he had already a 2 bowls or cereal and some how I knew it wasn't stopping their.

The boys all huddled up in the center of the room as I stood watching them from behind the couch, "Alright Tinsley, Ill give you the run down." He walked around the couch and grabbed my shoulders, guideing me towards the line of boys. "First me!"

He stopped in front of me and reached his hand out, "O..kay?"

He locked our hands together, "I'm Louis, I'm your favorite." He grinned nodding as everyone else glared, "Im your best friend, you tell me everything."

"Everything?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"Everything." He nodded and led me to Zayn, "This is Zayn, he's like your older brother. He always takes your side when you and Harry argue. Since you two have this sibling relationship you tend to argue about stupid things."

"You take my side?" My voice held an aw tone and I grinned.

"Always." He assured.

I was led infront of Niall, "This is Niall, he's the one you blame for eating all the food, when in all truth you eat it all."

"Yeah, sounds like me." I nodded grinning at Niall, he was now eating a piece of left over pizza, "Hey you gonna eat that?"

Niall pulled a face and turned away from me, "You are not the exception, Niall wwill never share his food." I pouted, "This is Liam, of course he is the daddy of the group and this applies to you." I nodded, "When you feel unloved, remember daddy Liam loves you."

"Naww! I love my little girl." I ignored the awkwardness of the situation, I didn't want to make them all feel low because I don't know any of them or what they were really talking about.

Louis then led me to Harry who was pouting on the couch, "This is Harry, your Haz ball!" He grinned down at Harry who was peering up at me, "He's the most important one, you want to know why?"

"Because were dating." I stated in a unimpressed tone.

"Yes, you have been dating for 8 months an-" I cut him off, my eyes bulging out.

"8 months?" They both nodded, "8 months that I can't remember."

"You two love eachother more than anything." Louis pulled me down to sit beside Harry, "Since you don't remember how much you love him, how about we help you remember?"

"You want to restart our relationship?" I questioned, glancing between the two.

Louis nodded, "It's either that or we send you to a psych ward...your choice really."


End file.
